1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions generally relate to an air intake system for an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Off-road vehicles are designed to be operated over rugged terrain. These vehicles are often operated on unpaved terrain such as, for example, steep inclines and declines, rough roads, and areas covered in mud and water.
The off-road vehicles typically include a frame that is supported by wheels. In one common arrangement, the vehicle has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. An internal combustion engine is employed to power at least the rear or front wheels, and most commonly, all of the wheels. Typically, the engine is combined with a transmission to form an engine unit. The transmission transfers power to an output shaft from a crankshaft of the engine. The output shaft drives the wheels through a drive mechanism. The off-road vehicle has a seat unit on which a driver and/or a passenger sit.
The engine typically has an air intake system through which ambient air is supplied to the engine. The intake system can include an air cleaner that filters the air before it is delivered to the combustion chamber(s) of the engine. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-103246 discloses an off-road vehicle having such an air cleaner. The air cleaner disclosed in the publication is positioned lower than a top surface of the seat unit. Thus, the air cleaner is likely to draw water when the wheels are submerged.